


Yes, I'm Your Boyfriend

by xiuminswarrior



Category: EXO (Band), F. T. Island
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, M/M, Military
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuminswarrior/pseuds/xiuminswarrior
Summary: Onde Hongki é um soldado apaixonado, Kyungsoo é o crush e Minseok dá o apoio moral.[ Militar | ZOEIRA ALERT | HongSoo ]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Lee Hongki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Yes, I'm Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! ~
> 
> Pois bem, essa fanfic nasceu de uma conversa no grupo de adm da FTI BR (exponho mesmo) que ficaram doidinhas com os olhares do Hongki pro nosso amado D.O. Então, como sou a fanfiqueira da equipe, a missão ficou por minha conta.
> 
> Antes de mais nada, quero avisar que não estou postando essa história com intuito de ofender nem primadonnas (fandom do FTIsland / Hongki) nem dandanies (fandom do Kyungsoo). É uma fic leve, onde eu só quis trazer um momento de boas risadas e diversão com um casal aleatório, já que no momento em que estamos, tá difícil rir sem ser de desespero :'v
> 
> Então, que fique claro: É Z O E I R A. (sim, estou preocupadíssima e nem posso negarkkkkkkkkkk) leia apenas se estiver confortável e não levar para o lado pessoal. O intuito principal é apenas sorrir um pouco.
> 
> Passada a bíblia em forma de nota, espero que gostem e pesquem as referências!
> 
> Boa leitura ♡

Há cerca de nove meses, meu serviço militar havia começado e bastante coisa na minha rotina mudou. Apesar de estar gostando da nova experiência, também cansava muito rápido e sentia falta de uma coisa: cantar. É, eu sei que às vezes ter que ensaiar me deixava puto, mas agora faz uma falta danada. Vida de artista, né? Faz parte. Só que eu não esperava que um teste para um musical seria a razão que deixaria minha vida de pernas para o ar.

Não hesitei em fazer o teste e, como esperado, eu passei. Não querendo ser desumilde nem nada, mas confio no meu taco.

Os ensaios logo começaram e pude conhecer novas pessoas e também me aproximar de outros artistas que estavam servindo. É aí que a história vai só ladeira abaixo: conheci dois membros daquele grupo que as kpoppers de doze anos costumam fazer barraco no twitter para demonstrar o quanto amam esses caras, que são Minseok e Kyungsoo.

Sério, eles são ótimos! Amiguei com Minseok mais rápido que ele próprio de pochete fugindo das fãs pela rua. Ele tem muita consideração pelas minhas ótimas piadas e também manja dos trocadilhos. Mas cá entre nós, fiquei foi intrigado com Do Kyungsoo. Não sei explicar, mas ele é um cara que exala talento. Já vi uns filmes com ele e o cara é fera. Porém, ao vivo, é algo ainda mais notável. Digo isso pois durante os ensaios, a voz dele era como o cantar dos anjos. Além de ser muito expressivo (por mais que fora dos palcos, fosse o contrário). Tão expressivo que ouso dizer que superou até mesmo minhas atuações durante todas as performances de Severely. E isso é praticamente impossível!

Os dias foram passando e minha admiração por aquele rapaz da boca em forma de coração só aumentava. Claro, uma admiração hétero. Minseok chegou a comentar comigo que Kyungsoo sabia cozinhar como ninguém, sabem o que isso significa? Isso mesmo, rango grátis na casa dos amigos. Se bem que, eu ainda não era tão próximo assim dele para ser chamado de amigo. Mas, sem problemas, pois houve dias em que ele ficou responsável pela comida e senhores, que chef! Na boa, nem minha mãe cozinha tão bem assim.

Enquanto os ensaios aconteciam, a pandemia do lado de fora continuava - pois sim, o tal do coronga estava a todo vapor - mas nem isso foi capaz de parar nossas atividades, pois era um empenho necessário para a apresentação ao vivo no Vlive. Certo, esse dia chegou e tudo correu lindamente, vi prints da minha cara espalhados pelas redes sociais e tudo. Fiquei sabendo via fontes que os grupos do whatsapp entraram em combustão com a minha atuação (e físico, cof cof), mas não era para menos… Estou ciente de que meus esforços estão trazendo resultados. Nesse dia, após a apresentação, Kyungsoo até me cumprimentou. O elogiei obviamente e recebi palavras positivas também. Como diria os jovens de hoje em dia, "foi o auge".

Na semana seguinte, fui convidado para a comemoração em homenagem aos 70 anos da guerra das Coreias. Ok, vesti minha farda, peguei uma carona, o celular e fiquei procrastinando enquanto ia até o local do evento. Ao chegar lá, fiquei sabendo que haveria divulgação de fotos nossas. É, nossas. Minseok, Kyungsoo e eu, logo de início. O pior é que com passar dos dias, minha admiração não estava mais tão hétero, se é que me entendem. Tá certo que sempre tive tendências, mas poxa… No exército é mancada. Só que não tinha como lutar mais contra o nervosismo que passei a sentir quando o fotógrafo me indicou a ficar entre os dois. Claro que o mundo não estava preparado para ter essa conversa, pois era muita beleza numa foto só, eu já sentia que as kpoppers emocionadas sentiriam ciúmes dos Oppas e tentariam me tirar da jogada. Mas pasmem, eu estou sempre lá (insira aqui uma risada maléfica).

Pois bem, não conseguindo mais controlar meus níveis de boiolice, interagi o máximo que pude enquanto Minseok e Kyungsoo se falavam. Rimos bastante, foi bem louco. Gravaram até vídeo disso, minha gente. Graças a esse evento, tive um momento que ficou marcado e que fez meu coração acelerar: Soo colocou o emblema da bandeira na aba do bolso da minha farda com muito cuidado e carinho. É, meus amigos… Foi lindo demais. Era inevitável não olhá-lo, contemplar sua beleza enquanto ele prestava atenção a sua volta. Por fora, eu estava sorrindo e por dentro também. Possivelmente, meu sentimento se assemelhava ao de uma adolescente fanfiqueira que sonha em ser a S/N do seu idol.

Após errarmos várias vezes durante a gravação, fotos, vermos Kyungsoo putaço pelas risadas histéricas que Min e eu soltamos, o evento estava chegando ao fim e decidi que não mais guardaria minha admiração só para mim. Vi Minseok mexendo no celular em um canto do salão e fui lhe falar com toda a tranquilidade do mundo - na teoria, claro.

—Minseok, por que o Soo não está aqui com você? — Perguntei como quem não queria nada.

—Ele foi ao banheiro. — Respondeu sem deixar de digitar a mensagem no aparelho.

—Ah, sim. — Pigarreei. — Ele é muito simpático, não?

—Não. — Riu após falar. — Quer dizer, ele é um cara mais fechado. Mas depois de um tempo, você percebe que ele é legal.

—Muito mesmo. — Olhei para o horizonte, que na real era a mesa de comida que nem comida tinha mais. — Ele tem uma aura...

—Soo já sabe que você tá afim dele?

—O que? — Me fiz de desentendido.

—”O que” o que? — E ele também se fez.

Fiquei estagnado no meu lugar e com o cu trancado. Como ele tinha percebido? Estava tão óbvio assim? Minseok ficou me encarando na espera de uma resposta. Mas o que eu ia dizer?

—É, não é bem assim… — Tentei começar uma explicação que não parecesse tão boiola. — Ele é mais novo do que eu, vejo um potencial altíssimo, saca? O admiro bastante.

—Sei. — Guardou o celular no bolso da farda. — Você quer que eu fale com ele?

—Falar o que? — Arregalei os olhos.

—Que você o admira, ora.

—Faria isso? — Soei um pouco viado ao falar aquilo, mas logo me recompus. Ele assentiu com um sorriso pequeno que me passava confiança. — Pode ser, até te agradeço por isso.

—Não precisa se preocupar, sei lidar com a fera. — Riu.

—Mas… Seja discreto, viu? Não quero que ele pense coisas.

—Pode deixar. — Seu olhar desviou para o lado oposto em que estávamos. — Olha ele vindo ali.

Nem foi preciso dizer para me arrancar dali e ir me esconder atrás de um pilar do outro lado da sala. Como não era tão afastado, consegui ouvir o papo deles sem dificuldade.

—Ei, Soo. — Min começou após responder algo aleatório que o amigo perguntou. — Tenho um amigo que quer ficar com você.

Porra… Será que ele ouviu a parte que falei para ele ser DISCRETO?

—Que mané, amigo? — O mais baixo questionou com um semblante que seria capaz de botar todo o batalhão para correr. — Do que tá falando?

—É isso mesmo, o camarada é meio tímido, sabe? Estou só fazendo essa mão para ele. — O tom que Minseok usava era de derreter o coração de qualquer pessoa, puta merda. — O Hongki, ele…

—Hongki? — Soo repetiu surpreso.

—… Ele conhece esse amigo. — Concluiu a frase com um sorriso claro de fingimento.

—E cadê ele? Não o vi depois que encheu aquela pança de comida.

Pança? Como ele ousou dizer que tenho pança? Será que eu teria que chamar o squad do whatsapp?

—Ele tá ali atrás daquele pilar. — Ok, definitivamente Kim Minseok não estava jogando no meu time.

—E aí? — Apareci coçando a nuca, sem saber o que responder. — Tudo em cima?

—Tudo. E contigo, cara? — O Do perguntou na maior calma.

—Também.

—Bom, vou deixar vocês a sós. — Minseok tocou no meu ombro sorrindo malicioso, como se estivesse me atirando nos braços do capeta. Se bem que… Se o capeta for o Kyungsoo, sairia no lucro.

—Então… — Comecei, sem fazer a mínima ideia do porquê não fugi ainda. — Você gosta de lámen?

—Gosto. — Respondeu sério, como sempre. Ah, tão encantador! — Aprendi algumas receitas especiais com lámen.

—Poderíamos marcar um jantar para que eu possa experimentar seus pratos, né? — As palavras simplesmente pularam da minha boca e ele arqueou uma das sobrancelha.

—Tu é gay, mano? — Perguntou do nada e engoli em seco. Caralho.

—Por que a pergunta? — Cruzei os braços, me fazendo de novo. Vocês podem notar aqui que sou expert em me fazer de louco.

—Curiosidade.

—Se a resposta fosse sim, o que você diria? — Levei a mão até meu próprio queixo, com ares de pensador.

—Diria que tudo bem, por que também sou. 

Botei a mão no peito de forma teatral, como se um daqueles cupidos gordinhos tivesse me acertado uma flecha bem no _kokoro_.

No dia seguinte ao evento, a imprensa e os fãs questionava por que nossos olhos se encontraram tantas vezes e por que eu tinha cara de besta nas fotos ao por atenção naquela face esculpida por deuses. A resposta era muito simples: Kyungsoo era o amor da minha vida e para ele eu não seria somente um DJ, cantor e ator... Mas seria sim, seu namorado; e o fandom que lute.


End file.
